There are currently several ways of attaching a peripheral device such as a webcam to a display panel. Many of the webcams made by leading peripheral manufacturers like Creative Technology Ltd and Logitech Inc currently have either claw-like stands, or clip-like holders. It should be apparent to a user that devices with such stands/holders would not be equally effective when the webcams are attached to CRT monitors. Webcams attached to CRT monitors using such stands/holders (where possible) without the use of adhesive strips may be prone to being knocked off or may slide off CRT monitors as the webcams are not securely attached to the CRT monitors. Damage to the webcams in such instances may be significant and the cost of repair/replacement to the user may be substantial.
Some manufacturers have designed peripherals for use with specific models of PCs and notebooks, such that there are specific means used to mount/fasten these specific peripherals. However, this greatly reduces the choice of peripheral devices available to the user.
In this regard, there exists a need for peripheral products that can be attached securely to both display panels and CRT monitors without much hassle.